Ferus Duellator
''"We are Skadi! we are strong, brave warriors. we spit in the face of danger! now who will come with me and FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM!? and WHO will PROVE to me that they arestrong and worthy of their heritage!? we will FIGHT ZAKAZ, XIAANDALL THE REST, FOR HONOUR, FOR FREEDOM, FOR SILDARIA!!!" ''-Ferus, i dunno some point in my story line ^^' Ferus is one of the fewremaining users of the voice. he can project it into lesser attacks but can also use it to amplify others voices into huge attacks. although he is very young, he is certainly an able leader. during the take-over of the founders the skadi tribesfell into chaos astheir homes were destroyed. Ferus lead his tribe and managed to unite most of the skadi under his banner moving them to a abandoned makuta fortress where they would set up their new homes. however soon the war broke out between the toa resistence and the founders. forced to chooseaside in the conflict the skadi lead his warriors to the resistence and has begun exacting his revenge against the founders. Biography Early Life Ferus was the son of a prime skadi warlord named Terrak. this lead most other skadi to believe he was just a pampered weakling and lead to many of the other skadi picking on him. most of them stoppedsoon after Ferus tore one of their arms off, and stabbed them through the eye. He and his two best friends Ira, and Hasta ended up being thrown into war far earlier then they should of. during the War against Xzetrax (a makuta) he and his friends were given the task of locating some of the Elemental Weapons. Hunt for the Elemental Weapons Ferus, Ira, Hasta and a new ally Silta, a Female Skadi of air were sent on their mission about halfway into the war. They had been given the task of recovering six of the elemntal weapons, from a recently discovered temple. they accepted their task and set off. they would end up going half-way around the planet of Zenos until finally they made it to the temple. once inside they were confronted by Irnakk. Irnakk presentedeach of them with what theyfeared most. Hasta was shown millions of small nui jaga crawling all over his body. Ira was shown his dead sister walking towards him. Silta saw her village in flames. ferus saw his corpse lying on a pike. driven nearly insane by the horror he swung his axe (not the axe of water) at irnakk. the two ended up having a duel irnakk throwing every fear in the known universeat Ferus. In the end Ferus was able to decapitate Irnakk and, shaken they continued. They would eventually afte ravoiding many more traps though none as unnerving as Irnakk made it to the central chamber. in this room there was their goal the sixelemental weapons encased in proto-steel cylinders. however inbetween the weaponswasa seventh, bigger cylinder. unfortunatley the only way to get the weapons was to release all seven of the cylinders. Ferus did so and the four skadi took one weapon each. but as they wre going to take the remaining two the seventh cylinder, wich had bee taking longer to open swung open and a large red being stepped out. he introduced himself as stelt before backhanding them all out of the way, picking up the two remaining weapins and escaping. Exitium's war the group returned to find out that the warlords of hasta and ira's tribes had died and left their leadership to them. ferus's father had also died and ferus took to comman just in time for the exitium's war to begin. He lead his skadi forces against exitium however was not present during the final battle. he had discovered where stelt was and had gone after the founder. the two clashed amny times before stelt made his way to his old star-craft and left the planet to go to Sildaria. Ferus returned home and began ordering his warriors onto the defensive. soon exitium was killed and Ferus was given the opportunity to mobolize his forcesto Sildaria. and so he did Reign Of The Founders Hasta, Ira and many oher tribes had the same idea as they all wanted to return to their recently discovered home world. however when they arrived the founders began their take over of the galaxy and Ferus along with the other skadi, were hunted down. knowing that alone the tribes would never survive he set out to join them together. some warlords like hastaand ira welcomed him and joined his cause happily. others needed persuasion soon all the skadi tribeswere united under his banner. they moved to a abandonned makuta fortress on sildariaand eventually joined up with the resistance though this was a good two years after the hostile take over of the founders. Abilities and Traits Personality Ferus is very proud of his skadi heritage and follows their code of honour very strictly. he is often very reckless but can also come up with strategys capable of out thinking the most cunning of vortixx. he is very strong and brutal but is also quite agile though cant challenge Glacia at all. He is very worried that he might fail his species but doesent let that get in theway of his duty. Tools Axe of Water The Axe of water is one of the elemental weapon's. it is the weapon he took from the tem ple. this weapon is made of the hardest proto-steel in the known universe and can fire concentrated bursts of water at Ferus's foes. Shattering Pistol A very powerful pistol created by the vortixx's greatest scientists. not many people have used one before before and they are very rarley built . Stats Trivia *His name is latin for "Brutal Warrior" *He was slightly inspired by Torak *He is my first Skadi moc *he is one of Toacervax's favoroute mocs to write about Appearences Storyline *Reign of the Founders (around chapter 5) Non storyline *none :P Category:Skakdi Category:Warlords